This invention relates generally to flow meters, and more specifically it relates to a flow meter of the type where the pressure of inlet fluid impinges in an opening direction against a movable member, the position of which relative to a fixed point indicates the rate of flow.
Conventional flow meters of this type consist of a conical tube in which a suspended body is arranged for free movement. The conical tube has to be installed perpendicularly whereby the instant position of the suspended body is a measure of the rate of flow of the fluid. The conical tube is made of a transparent material and is provided with a scale for reading the vertical position of the suspended body.